SWToR: A Family of Disasters!
by Imperial Superior
Summary: Blackbart, CO of the Havoc Squad, Husband of Elara dorne, and most famous for Running into the fight with a hearty laugh! After the incidents on Rakata Prime, when Lana, Theron and Bowdaar went into Hiding, Blackbart got an unexpected Little invite to a certain place. A chaotic Family-reunion Begins, and oh boy, typing These shenanigans will hurt. Includes MANY ships and genre.
1. Prologue

**Author: Hello Everyone! I am a New Author and a very loving long-term Fan of the SW: ToR game and it's changes as a whole. Since i Love the story so much, but often find myself inspirationally lost (Since i have 0 motivation to farm Alliance stuff) I decided in those Loopholes i would start to Write my own story!**

 **Thanks to a friend of mine i was tipped to This particular place, and i am LOVING IT! So, Let us get Going!**

 **My Story will take Place During the Uprising of Revan in the "Shadow of Revan" Expansion, but after the Prequel-Build up, meaning after the main NPC's went into hiding. And of course, with an Alternative Universe-playing to insert all of my currenty counted 10 Characters, so for any newer SW: ToR Player who is not past Act 3 of the Prequel, i give out a MAJOR Spoiler Alert regarding the story.**

 **Story Begins with my Main, the Male Trooper.**

 **To Filter everything so people Keep a good overview of my story!:**

Action

Names

"Unusual addressings"

 **Person :** "Dialogue"

 **Person : **_Thin_ _king_

(Out of Story context, notes, Author's comments ETC.)

 **Trooper/Elara Ship in this AU Story! Future Ships will be revealed as the Story Continues**

 **Last but not Least, I am not native in English so i might Mispell some translations. One example, i call the Havoc squad the "Chaos troop" Translated from the german "Chaostrupp" So forgive me if some Things make you cringe in reading.**

* * *

It was a Normal Morning. Loud, Taxi's Horning and Whooping around everywhere. Who doesn't Love waking up in Coruscant!? Well, our beloved Trooper Blackbart, Leader of the Chaos-troop and an Officially Praised Hero of the republic HATES Coruscant. If it was not for the Criminally cheap Prices his "Patriotistic Services" And M1-4X's pushy beggings, Blackbart would have Bought himself a Silent Clan-sized Hideout Somewhere in the Outer Rim, where he could at least have a Good Night Sleep, due to not a single planet being so Metropolically Populated.

As Blackbart awoke, he at least had one reason to Smile. His wife and Second-longest Companion in his Journey to Heroism. Yes, ladies and Gentlemen! We are talking about the one and only Queen of Nagging and Melancholy, Elara Dorn!

She gave out a Slight groan, as if she felt him wake up and sit up, which of course caused their couply cuddle to break apart, and opened her eyes. As she Looked up into his eyes, they both started to smile, for no particular Reason. Love does These Things to people, i guess?

* * *

 **Blackbart:** "Morning Sunshine. Slept well i assume?"

 **Elara:** "You know me, Dear. I never have bad Sleeps. Ever."

 **Blackbart:** "Well, once we have our Coffee, we should discuss how you can teach me to sleep peacefully under all this noise. Sometimes i wanna leave this planet for good JUST from all the traffic-sounds produced."

* * *

They both shared a hearty laugh together and got up. They had a moment of happiness, but hey, this is a story about ACTION! So obviously, someone had to cockblock their fun, ey?

This someone was none other than our overly-sympathetic Patriot and Mister you-had-one-too-many-coffee's Enerrgetic fellow Chaos Troop Member, M1-4X!

He waltzed into their room, which startled them of course. They at least finished dressing properly, so props to not getting caught in something embarrassing.

M1-4X Wasted no time and called them out to Briefing on their Ship, the BT1-Thunderclap.

* * *

 **M1-4X:** "Sir! We have an Emergency Report coming in! Mister Jorgan was Checking the Navigation-Systems when suddenly a Moon called Rishi appeared on it, literally from nowhere. The coordinates were uploaded from an External source, we suspect someone is inviting us to this place, for a trap or a meeting!"

 **Elara:** "This sounds definetly like a trap. Sir, if i may suggest to deny the idea you currently have plastered all over your face?"

* * *

What she meant with her sentence, for whoever does not get it. Blackbart LOVES running into danger. He is as Suicidal as he is heroic, figuretively spoken. Said trap made him almost literally beam up in happiness. Ever since Theron, Lana and Bowdaar Went into Hiding, Things were rather Poorly, the services of the Chaos troop were rarely requested, and if, then only for patrols and escorts which went smoothly due to noone having the necessary Cochones to fight with the Republics deadliest Elite 6.

* * *

 **Blackbart:** "Prepare everyone for briefing! We are Parting to Rishi!"

 **Elara:** "Sir, that is not a goo-!"

 **M1-4X:** "Brilliant! The Major is equally enthusiastic to Slay some more Imperial filth! Onwards we march!"

* * *

Having said that, M1-4X and Blackbart Made their way To the Turbolift leading directly into the Hangar Docks, with Elara running after them with Worry plastered all across her Looks. The Major may be her Husband, but so the allmighty Buddha of Old-Earth's Records may stay with her nerves if she ever succeeds in Reasoning with him!

Minutes later, arrived at the Thunderclap, the Trio makes their way inside of it and close their Entrance!Exit gate.

Jorgan had already Started up the Ship's main Functions and Yuun took necessary Measures to prepare A Jump to the sector. Tanno was finishing with the Ammunition-stocking and the Weapon'cleaning. Noone wants to go out with an Unpolished empty gun, do they?

* * *

 **Jorgan:** "Good, everyone is here now. If i may comment, i disagree to Visit Rishi. Tanno has some information regarding why."

 **Tanno:** "Cap't, as much as i like to run in, kick ass and then create explosions while Walking away, Even I have my Limits as to WHERE i do that, and Rishi is above one of such Limits."

 **Yuun:** (Direct translation from his Gand-language) "Our path holds no darkness, however. The river of fate flows with Gold and blood."

 **Tanno:** "What Yuun basically said is exactly my Worries. Rishi is basically the place Pirates call "Home". Most of the intergalactic Gangs have their hideouts there, their main bases, or trade on These grounds. The second we step foot on this planet and even one soul recognizes us, we are gonna rise into the Most wanted 6 heads within 3 days, with galactic record-breaking Bounties on our dear Little necks."

 **Elara:** "Imperials may have been one Thing, but Pirates just give more reason to say No."

 **Jorgan:** "That is what i first thought, too. But then i let Yuun run Scans on the Datastreams that Uploaded the Coordinates, and they were mostly from Republican Coding. Hell, if i knew nothing better, i would tip my Guess on the SID. Which led me to theorize that this might be  Theron inviting us. One way or another, we are in a Dilemma between Not going and absolutely getting our behinds moved instead of leading this discussion."

 **Blackbart:** " Jorgan, Elara, Tanno. You all know me, and as much as reason says no, you Forget we are no ordinary Soldiers. We are THE soldiers. So prepare Hyperspace-jump, we are going to Rishi!"

* * *

And just like that everyone nodded their Heads and just went on as if nothing unusual happened. Tanno went back to the Storage-rooms to setup the Weaponry, M1-4X Monitored the Systems and the Ships weaponsystems, Jorgan flew the ship and Elara took herself a mental break inside the Ship's internal Infirmary. Yuun, of course, was doing his Seeker-things with the machinery.

Some minutes later, out of the Jump, the ship slowed down heavily and desceded towards Rishi. They luckily found an Unemployed place to park their Thunderclap, and from the looks of it, the landing spot also was not taken yet by any Pirating Crew. Lucky them!

At the exit, Tanno first loaded the Ion-shotgun for Jorgan (Author's Note: Yes, i am gonna give Every Chaos troop member his own style of weaponry, and since Jorgan seems like such a Rambo-ish guy i give him a Shotgun), The Blaster and the Carriable Shield-reactor for Elara, the Electro-staff to Yuun, Loaded M1-4X Full with mini-rockets, then gave the Major his Heavy Machine-gun, the Experimental Kyber. (Author's Note: Yes, the one that looks like a satellite disc).

Last but not least, Tanno took his own Rifle and a couple of Thermal Detonators and followed the Team out. All 6 Chaos troops were now Dispatched on Rishi.

* * *

 **Blackbart:** "Alright, listen. As a group we might not have much success, so i say we split into 3 teams of 2 people.  Elara will go with Yuun and try to find ourselves a place to stay, possibly near the Ship. Jorgan and M1-4X, you two will guard the Perimeter and set up defences. Use the new Turrets Garza gave us as a gift for saving Makeb's Population. Tanno, you will come with me. It has been a while since we two went out to wreak havoc, and i could use your expertise in the less-legal Things, seeing that this is literally a pirate-planet."

 **Chaos troop:** "Roger that, sir!"

* * *

With the Orders given, everyone went out on their ways to do what they were assigned for. Yuun and Elara quickly vanished into the masses of people, M1-4X and Jorgan were getting into the ship to take out the New defence Turrets they got from Garza, Self-defence mechanism and an Automatically recharding Shield which charges via Solar power and stores the energy in Batteries Build on the Inside of the Turrets.

Said batteries suck up so much energy that the shield AND weapons system could function for 3 days under 24/7 activation before energy would run out, and due to Rishi having a fairly Slow Rotating circle, the turrets would never go out of energy. Their Hull was also Laminated with an experimental mixture of Metals which protects them from EMP's. They were the Ultimate security, but they were so expensive to Build that the Republic's Military funds could only get 8 of them Build, and Garza Gifted all 8 of These overpowered Plot-protected beasts to The Chaos troop.

Meanwhile, Blackbart was making his way towards the First few Bar's of Rishi, tightly followed by Tanno, who was keeping his guard up all-time incase they got ambushed by a greedy pirate who doesn't know it better.

It all seemed to go well, at first, when they suddenly got stopped by one of the Inhabitants of Rishi, a humanoid Species that resembled an Owl in it's basic Features, such as Face and instead of having arms they had Wings. Said Bird-man-Thing Looked awfully...lively, and energetic. Great, now it's Blackbart, M1-4X AND this Birdman.

* * *

 **Qaraah:** "Hello there! I am  Qaraah...one of the Native Rishii...You...must be from the Howling fury's! The most Well-known Pirate-crew in the Gorinth...where-ever that place might be!"

 **Blackbart:** _Play along i suppose?_ "Yes, i am it's current leaderposition. You dare halt my path!?"

 **Qaraah:** "Oh god no, do not worry, Honorary Sir. But your coming here was awaited! There is this guy,  Gorro, who really wants to take you on. He kept talking about your Arrival. Said he really wants to take you on."

 **Tanno:** "Cap't, you sure you wanna cause a ruckus the second we arrived here? Rishi is much even for my taste, and i don't ever get fed up with a place."

 **Blackbart:** "Where do i find this  'Gorro' Fellow?"

 **Qaraah:** "Probably the Cantina 'Blaster's Path'. I mean, he hangs out there...a lot...most of his time, actually."

 **Blackbart:** Thank you, i suppose. We shall get going now.

* * *

Having said goodbye to Qaraah, Blackbart and Tanno made their way towards the cantina, and as they walked, the amount of people giving them looks and dodging their paths to avoid being close to the duo increased by the second. Word travels REALLY fast, huh?.

The tension was getting immense once they made it to the Cantina. Seems like they were awaited by more than just Gorro. The whole planet seemed to know about their Arrival and their... supposted Reputation...?

Once they got inside the Cantina, the Duo made their way to the first Level below to the main Bar, where in one of the private rooms was, as expected, Gorro.

Tanno and Blackbart Both had a bad feeling about it. The room was stuffed to the can't-anymore with pirates, and not everyone seemed welcoming of those two. So Tanno Secretly placed thermal Detonators around.

Said thermal Detonators were remodelled by the Republic Military. They were so tiny you could barely see them from just a few meter's distance. They had the size of a Pearl, but were strong enough to tear down the room if necessary.

Gorro was meanwhile trashtalking about the Howling Fury's captain, which suppostedly was Blackbart. It was only after the Bartender pointed that the Widemouthed Rodian Noticed he was in Company of the very Person he just badmouthed with high nerves.

* * *

 **Gorro:** "So you are the Captain of the Howling fury's, in the flesh?"

 **Blackbart:** _Sounds like some serious grudge. Wonder if, and where i met this fellow before?_

 **Gorro:** "You have been making pirates a bad Name, and can't even give the look to appear tough enough. You bring shame!"

* * *

Suddenly, a dozen of the pirates got up and drew their weapons, and just as they did, Tanno Detonated the thermal Detonators and caused almost half the room to come crashing down, the ceiling breaking down right to the pirates, burying them alive. They instantly died from the impact, including Gorro.

Not much of a challenge, it seems. Well, playing dirty is a pirate's way, ayy?

So shortly after they finished moving away the Major debrits and helped clean up the Cantina, which by the way went very smoothly due to noone Messing with them anymore, the bartender walked up to them and sighed out heavily. The damage was massive, and so was her frustration

* * *

 **Kareena:** "Ugh, this is the worst mess yet"

 **Blackbart:** "Listen, i came here to find information. I did not want to Spill more blood than necessary. Thought, not gonna lie, i did enjoy a good fight, i was not expecting one."

 **Kareena:** "if you want information, then go ask for some at Kay Zikken. He is the one who told Gorro about you"

* * *

Just as they were about to leave, a Blastershot, which barely missed Blackbart's head, struck the wall and stopped him and Tanno Dead in their Tracks.

The wielder of the Blaster was a Very heavily dressed woman, mandalorian plate armor all over her body, an Flame thrower in her left gauntlet, mini rockets on a jetpack with extential Missile launchers equipped, and a very fierce glare from a pair of yellow eyes.

Blackbart First shook his head, then smacked himself, blinked twice again and then walked towards her while she also was making her way to him. Tanno Expected the worst, but much to his surprise, the two hugged each others. I, the author repeat. HUGGED.

Elara will not like this, at all.

* * *

 **Blackbart:** God it is good to see you again, dearest sister!

 **Fierriana:** Same to you, brother dear. You have grown. Last time i saw you, you were a crybaby and a wimp.

 **Blackbart:** And you were a backstabbing Little bitch. You look more mature. And you got yourself quite the Reputation, eh?

 **Fierriana:** Oh that had to come from THE most decorated hero in the Republic next to our Oldest Aunt. My Crew is on the planet aswell, you want to meet them?

 **Blackbart:** Funny, i was gonna ask the same about you. I bought one with me already.  Tanno Vik. Very Fun to have around, honestly. Likes TNT a lot. Cynical guy, he is the immoral one in the Crew, but every justice Needs some lawbreaking, plus, he makes good points all the time.

 **Fierriana:** You know, i bought someone with me too, infact. You already met her.

* * *

As the two talked, Kareena Stepped out suddenly and sighed out, rubbing the back of her neck. She removed the hairpins and let her hair go down into one wave, showing that her hair was much longer than thought.

* * *

 **Mako:** Hello, my Name is Mako. Fier over here told me a lot about you,  Blackbart. Apparently you truly do look like a weakling on first impression. and here i was thinking she just badmouthed you.

 **Tanno:** Hey there Little puppet, listen up. Yeah, the boss might be a lil' wet behind the ears, but you call someone weak again who showed me the time of my life by letting me detonate an entire imperial planetary devastator ship and we might have a Problem.

 **Fierriana:** If you two lovebirds would hold it in just a bit, we got a meeting to arrange and a job to accomplish.

* * *

Having silenced both Tanno and Mako, Fierriana then made a call via holo to assemble everyone in the cantina they were in. Blackbart did the same, but was told Jorgan will be a Little late due to finishing the installing of the defence turrets. M1-4X on the other hand couldn't be more eager to join the conversation, mostly because he did not think that His Major's 'New Allies' Were the imperial's most successful team of Bounty Hunters. Oh boy, this was gonna be fun!...i think.

Time passed on, Blackbart and Fierriana catched up some of their past and talked about some of the Things that happened so far. They discussed about their other Family-whereabouts, but neither one seemed to have a clue about a single one of them.

It took them a good 3 hours until everyone was together, and Things were not really looking well.

Elara was constantly holding her hand near her blaster while eyeing Skadge, Tanno and Gault were trying to outsteal each others, which resulted in a somewhat hilarious draw with them ending up armwrestling to decide the Victor. Torian and M1-4X were, to everyone's surprise, getting along quite well. Mostly because of their deep-bound honor for their cause. Torian honors the mandalorian code, M1-4X the Republic morality. It was a relationship of mutual respect and approval of the other's dedication, that and they had a lot of fun talking about how honorary it is to kill in the Name of their said honor. God that word Comes around a lot with those two.

Yuun and Blizz were another example of 2 that got along very well. Blizz was an Engineer, Yuun "spoke" to the machinery and engineered himself. Those two were creators with their own boundaries and philosophies to machines, which interwined wonderfully with one another. They shortly after meeting immediately went out around the bar to collect some Things they could find and maybe craft something together.

Then, last but not least, Jorgan and Mako. These two were...complicated. Very...very complicated. Well, the reason for that is precisely because of how professional they are poled. Mako despises unprofessionality, and so does Jorgan, BUT they also have a very high-placed dislike for each others, which means they would constantly Insult one another and throw out mockery in an attempt to come out as the superior in Terms of being professional. But...that was where the complicated part came in. At one moment you see them arguing, in the other you could swear they made out like it was their last time ever and mother earth would crack open under their feet.

Jorgan and Mako, long story short, grew a very...contradictory...hate/Love relationship to one another. In the background you could hear Blackbart cheer for him to get laid and even screamed "Get'em, boy!" so everyone could hear it, which resulted in quite the laughter from the others. Obviously, Jorgan did not take that humorously at all, and neither did Mako.

* * *

While the two teams were having a hearty first meeting, in the far distance, possibly miles away were 2 Humans. Ontop of a hill. They Both eyed through Thermal visors into the cantina, possibly spying on the teams. One of them, fully clad in an Imperial Piloter suit, glanced over with a slightly annoyed look to the other, who had the clothing of an High-rank imperial agent.

They both got up and took their sniper-rifles up and moved them to their backs respectively where a holster was holding the weapons while they turned away. The High-rank Agent then took out a com and opened a communication. On the answering end was a Sith. 3 Spikes each on his shoulders looking out, his face hidden in a mask, his chest full of machinery and implants.

The high-rank Agent, namely Tiffisha, saluted before moving the com so the other agent, Lyssianna, could also see, hear and talk with the Sith.

* * *

 **Darth Marr:** "How is the Observation-Operation going? Any new hints regarding  Lana Beniko's whereabouts?"

 **Tiffisha:** "No sir, nothing yet, but we might have caught on a clue we are tracing. We will report in again on you once we have some results."

 **Darth Marr:** "I want full overview of this.  Lana Beniko is not just any traitor. She is one of highest grade within the Empire's history. Her treachery led us further down a path of downfall. Where is your current location?"

 **Lyssianna:** "Sir, i must ask of you to be patient. This Operation might be just as much of a failure as it could be success. The last Thing we Need is our only hint to go into hiding because you could not affort yourself some patience."

 **Darth Marr:** "...alright. You will have 7 days. If by then you have no Progress i will have you return to HQ immediately. You two are the best agents we currently have at our disposal, and from the looks of it, you might be our only ones.  Marr out."

* * *

With this, the Holo-conversation was closed. Tiffisha and Lyssianna slowly made their way down the hill again, Walking past one body, then two, and the number increasing. For their perfect viewpoint they did not halt at leaving a literal path of corpses, pirates, republic and imperial scouts alike.

* * *

 **Lyssianna:** "I hate his impatience. Charismatic as he may be, he still is a Sith like the others. What will we do now?"

 **Tiffisha:** "We will simply help them.  Blackbart is a man of Brains and enthusiasm. Whatever his actions are, we can fully trust them. he may be a lively idiot at first looks, but do not Forget that he could singlehandedly take over this planet just by playing his Cards right."

 **Lyssianna:** "And how do you know this man so well? And what about the Bounty Huntress? From the Com-overhearing earlier we know that those two are direct siblings by blood. What kinda messed up Family is this?"

 **Tiffisha:** "That, my dear apprentice, is my messed up Family. I know those two so well because i grew up with them as the oldest of 4 siblings. Once you meet our full Family, you will know true frustration for your morality and intellect. Having said that, we should go back to the Hideout.  Dycarjay can't Keep the shields up forever, so we gotta guard him."

 **Lyssianna:** "If what you said is true, then i guess we can safely assume that they know where  Lana Beniko is, and what exactly happened on the day she was branded a Traitor. I saw the filerecords before they were deleted, i hardly know 2 people more loyal to the Empire than her."

 **Tiffisha:** "All the more reason to not hurry with our reports. There are Things going on behind the Screen. Things not even we of the Imperial Agency know. Hell, for all that's known and worth, she could be a victim of a false Branding. As an agent, first step to a Successful Intel-gathering is patience. Sometimes i used to spend years under enemy Undercover just to get my hands on simple informations like someone's favourite meals in order to poison them."

 **Lyssianna:** "As you wish, Teacher. We should return now, the corpses are starting to smell."

* * *

With their conversation ongoing, they made their way into the Town aswell, vanishing within the crowds.

Are they truly on the Imperial side, seeing they have not stepped short before killing comerades? Or did they do something to earn their early demise?

Find out, next time on drago-... (Author's Note: OOPS wrong Serie.)

* * *

 **Here i am making my Epilogue for Chapter one, please be sure to leave a rating if you liked it, or hated it. Constructive sharp critizism is more than welcome :D i am just a noob after all, learning writing from the grandmasters of Fanfictions and the not-so morally comitted ships in the universe :D**

 **HAVE A GOOD ONE! And i will see you all in Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 1: Sinister Build-up

**Hello everyone! I have returned with chapter 2 of the "A Family of Disaster" Story!**

 **to summarize last chapter, Blackbart met up with his sister, who has risen up to be a famous bounty hunter, and while exchanging information, they have been spied on by 2 Imperial Agents working for Marr. One of the Agents turned out to be related to them by blood, or so she claims.**

 **Now, i am going to make some minor changes for my Writing format. It became too much in already one chapter as a test, so i am removing the Underlining of any Character names. Some sharper Readers might have noticed i haven't gotten to underline all names in my debut chapter, and i am now completely scrapping it!**

 **Second, i am changing my addressing from Chaos Troop to havoc squad, upon a reader's request.**

 **last but not least, i will no longer make Split lines for dialogues.**

 **Without much further ado, let us get right into the story!**

* * *

A mountain of corpses. That was what 2 imperial Snipers left behind as a pathway upon returning to their hideout. Tiffisha and Lyssianna, namely addressed, had been tasked by Marr to find Lana Beniko. What they did not know, however, is that Their Target would be directly associated with the Havoc Squad. It was making Things complicated, the Imperial agents had not the necessary ressources to fight them, nor any intentions, as Tiffisha revealed later on.

As they retreated to their base, they stopped Walking. They arrived at what seemed like some plain fields, hundrets of meters of grass without anything on it. Or so it seemed. After some seconds of wait, slowly, the air itself began to Wave, and those waves retreated inwards into a center on the fields. As that happened, a massive house was slowly becoming revealed to the Agents.

Tiffisha and Lyssianna only nodded and walked towards the entry gates of said house, opening them and entering it. Once inside, they were greeted by a Droid holding onto a sniper rifle. Said droid had a square-ish shaped head and a flat faceshape.

 **HK-51:** Greeting: Welcome home, Mistresses! I am sad to report that there had been no intruders to liquidate. But the safety of your home has been secured!

 **Tiffisha:** You have done well, HK. now, where is Dycarjay?

 **Dycarjay:** Here i am, give me a second.

Upon answering Tiffisha's question, a rather tall man stepped out of what seemed to be the living room, supporting himself against the wall with one hand to not fall over. His face seemed a bit old, his hair had some Grey strains, but he was covered in sweat from overwhelming fatigue. He had a mystic-brown/Yellow ish Cloth dressed, combined with an matching mystic-robe

 **Lyssianna:** You look very tired. You should rest, father. You may be powerful, but holding such a wide-ranged Force-stealth field up for as long as you did is taxing.

 **Dycarjay:** It will be alright, not the first time i did this, and i did worse and survived.

 **Tiffisha:** The others are downstairs in the Laboratory i assume? I Need to have a word with Lokin.

 **HK-51:** Comment: The remaining members of our Crew have been downstairs in the Laboratory for quite some time. I went in every hour to check up on them. The Doctor seemed extremely excited since 3 hours after he got an encrypted Call via Holocommunicator.

 **Tiffisha:** Any idea what the call could be?

 **HK-51:** Opinion: I would say he was notified of something he is not telling us. Requesting approval to liquidate him?

 **Lyssianna:** No HK. we will go and ask him. If he has secrets, then he won't get around telling us two.

As they got their reports from HK, Tiffisha and Lyssianna hurried downstairs by following the hallway past the Living room. At the end of the corridor was a split of ways. Right way was upstairs, left way was downstairs. they turned left to go down into the laboratory, opening a reinforced Durasteel door and pushing it aside. As they got in, they were revealed to what seemed like a massive field. on the ceiling of the underlevel laboratory were shields leading the way to sections.

The Laboratory was split into 6 sections. The Cybertechnology where SCORPIO was creating new tech for the team and herself. Weaponry, home of the anarchic Kaliyo who was testing the new blasters to verify their "wumm" as she reffered it to. Then there was the Section for Biology, which was split into two groups. Biological studies for Vector Hyllus, and Bio-chemistric experimentation for Ekkard Lokin. Then, last but not least, was the Armory, in which was the Kind hearted Raina Temple.

Lyssianna and Tiffisha made their way to the Bio-chemistry and locked the twin gates behind them. Once inside they detected Lokin Walking around rather busy, holding a datapad in his hand and fiddling around with his other hand. He was very focused in his studies and liked to physically imagine the end results of his tests before actually revealing them. It was only about a minute after the duo's Arrival that ekkard noticed he was under Company.

 **Lokin:** Oh dear, i have not noticed you two at all! How was the trip for the espionage? Did you find any clues?

 **Tiffisha:** We never told you we went out on espionage, Lokin. What are you hiding this time?

 **Lokin:** Alright, alright. I cannot tell you everything now, but i can bet you in on parts of it. I just ask of you to trust me one last time.

 **Lyssianna:** Alright, you have my OK, but you better start explaining?

Lokin sighed and hander Tiffisha and Lyssianna his Datapad. what the two saw on it horrified them visibly, their eyes went wide and even the tough-grown Tiffisha started to shiver.

 **Tiffisha:** LOKIN! This is madness! Not even you are this crazy!

 **Lyssianna:** How can anyone do something this monstrous and immoral?

 **Lokin:** I Kind of had no choice on the matter. The Person who contacted me was one of the Dark Council. You may remember Darth Ravage, no? He requested me to lead this Experiment, and had i refused then he would have set bounties on our heads which are tens of times higher than the entire Jedi council is worth. We would be the number one biggest enemy to the Empire, and i could not risk putting your head on the line just to say no. As much as i would usually want it to, you are a Special Kind of friend who i very likely would love to Keep around.

As lokin explained, SCORPIO had made her way towards their section and broke the twin gates open by force. Given her metallic construction it was no difficulty for her to do such. She looked around and then nodded.

 **SCORPIO:** Doctor, if you would like to, i would assist in accelerating the Project. I have hacked the Datapad and i have to say...i am quite interested.

 **Tiffisha:** Lokin. Just what exactly have you gotten us into?

 **Lokin:** Possibly the first legitimate molding between human Tissue and cyberkinetic machinery.

* * *

"...and then i dropped a Grenade into his arms like: 'Boom, you looking for this?'"

The room of the cantina suddenly fell thundering in howls and laughter. The two Crews, lead by Blackbart and Fierriana, were sitting together as Blackbart told them one of his many less-perfect missions on his journey to Recruit a new Havoc squad. Torian and Skadge loved his stories the most, while Elara, Jorgan and Mako only rotated their eyes in annoyance, all three muttering "pah, boys" at the same time.

Their Humorous fun was however shortlived as suddenly they heard Blastershots in the room next to theirs. Blackbart waved with 2 fingers Forward, pointing them like a gun towards the room, signing Jorgan to Investigate it. He, together with Torian, grabbed a blaster each and slowly crept towards the Room, but as they got into the hallway they got a spook by a corpse falling down from the Room's entrance onto the Floor. It was a Rodian, his clothings and the Symbol on his chest revealed that he was one of the Nova Blades.

His corpse was quickly pulled back Into the room, then some whispering could be heard. Jorgan and Torian looked at each others questioned and then decided to rambo this Thing, giving a mutual exchange of looks with serious eyes. Torian overloaded his jetpack and rammed himself through the wall while Jorgan threw a smoke grenade in and rolled in via Entry. Torian, due to wearing his Helmet, was not affected by the Smoke, and Jorgan himself was not affected either due to the gas being genetically modified to only affect Humans. useless against zabrak, rattatakki and Chiss, but effective for otherwise.

Once the Smoke cleared however, Jorgan and Torian realized that they had Blasters pointed at their heads. Despite their ambush they got outplayed, in their own game no less.

 **Jorgan:** Whoever you are, i give you credit for tricking us. But i would appreciate it if you did not pull the triggers, or you might end up hurting someone.

 **Female Person:** Oh? And who might we hurt, Little kitty?

 **Torian & Jorgan in sync:** Us, idiot!

 **Female Person:** Hahaha, you have a sense of Humor at the face of certain death...is what i'd like to say but i have never intended to kill you. Instead i want you to give dear ol Blacky a message. Tell him it is from his friendly neoghbourhood masterthiev Rhia. He will know.

The Female Person, namely Rhia, vanished quickly under the remainings of the smoke, having left a small Datapad infront of Jorgan and Torian. Jorgan proceeded to pick it up and shrugged.

 **Torian:** We got bested. Gotta give the girl some credit.

 **Jorgan:** Let's just get this to Boss. She said he will understand, so let us hope he will.

Shortly after the small fiasco, Torian and Jorgan made their way back to their cantina-room, having the Datapad in Jorgan's hand. Entring the room, jorgan tossed the pad like a frisbey towards Blackbart.

 **Jorgan:** She said you might understand.

 **Fierriana:** And who was it? What happened over there?

 **Torian:** Some exchange of blasters between a Nova-blade pirate and some woman who referred to herself as the "Friendly Neighbourhood Masterthief Rhia"

Blackbart almost dropped the datapad as he heard Torian speak up. His eyes went wide and he looked up, jumping from his seat and grabbing Torian by his Colour.

 **Blackbart:** Torian, are you sure that is what she said?

 **Torian:** By the Honor of Mand'alor, i am.

Blackbart suddenly looked at the datapad, visibly eaten away with shock as he analyzed what was on it. He then actually dropped the datapad, which thankfully survived the crash just fine, but Blackbart fell to his knees and shook. Fierriana and everyone else seemed worried. The humorous, epic, lively Havoc squad captain, broken by one message and a Pad.

Fierriana picked the pad up next to him and read what was on it herself, and just as Blackbart did, she fell to her knees too, one arm covering her Mouth as she analyzed what was on the Datapad.

Just as everything seemed to go down, Yuun and Blizz stormed into the Room, happily jumping around and presenting some of their tech to everyone. It was only then that they realized the situation was dense, and ended up asking with a simultaneous "What?" in their respective form of speaking.

* * *

 **Lokin:** ...and that is precisely why i want to make this Project work. Whoever did this was a Monster, but undeniably a Genius aswell. Imagine if we get it to join our side?

 **Tiffisha:** Lokin...i give you everything you Need to make it happen, but i want it to work. If it Fails then so god help me will not even SCORPIO be able to restrain me from operating your brain into that of an dumb degenerate Lizardmonkey.

The situation with the Agents at the Lab had gotten no better. While the reader's attention was focused on Blackbart's side, Lokin gave all Intel he was able to reveal to the agents, which suddenly got them to completely turn their moods and approve to his Project with a scary conviction. Hell, he was threatened to be turned into a retard by brain surgery if he failed.

SCORPIO certainly found her amusement in the ensuing chaos as she was downloading all the data from the Pad into her intern Systems to get a good look at the full Details. She ended up humming in excitement, even she had likely never seen something like this before.

 **SCORPIO:** The Doctor certainly got himself a fine example to Experiment on, i must say. We should however get our hands on it first. How did Ravage get this Intel at all? From what i can tell by the Datastream, most was first created on the computers of Revanites. Lucky as we may be, some of them operate on this Planet. However their location remains unknown for now.

 **Lokin:** You think the encryption on the Call was not for denying tracing, but for faking the face?

 **SCORPIO:** Very much so. Whoever did this is either just that stupid, or they want us to find them. Either way, we must locate their base of operation. But that will not be easy, they have Global Jamming signal stations.

 **Tiffisha:** Not to Forget their superior firepower. We as we stand now cannot possibly fight them head on. we Need more troops, a coordinated base, and ressources. Luckily i know where we will get all that.

Kaliyo came out of her section almost running when she heard that Tiffisha was going to get additional firepower. She could not resist the temptation to wreak some damage. She was followed by Raina, who seemed to be her usual enthusiastic good-willed self.

 **Kaliyo:** I heard you were talking about firepower? When do i get to try it out?

 **Tiffisha:** Calm down Kaliyo. I have to dissapoint you but our Firepower is going to be people, not an arsenal. Raina, i want you to accompany Dycarjay on this one. You two will go to the "Blaster's path" Cantina and contact the Havoc squad and their current guests. We are going to Need their help with this.

Raina saluted one time and immediately headed upstairs. While she went away, Lyssianna took her place to the Armoury to reinforce their combat suits. The agents were trying to make ALL their members able to combat and kill if necessary, but only Lokin and SCORPIO were able to do so without any fancy gears or boostings, so Vector, Raina and Kaliyo needed something more.

Dycarjay meanwhile had fully recovered from his fatigue. He was enjoying a mild talk with HK and having a good Liquor when Raina came to pick him up.

 **Raina:** Dy, we have to move. We were given orders by Cipher 9 to contact Havoc squad of the Republic army, directly. They are stationed here on Rishi and currently are occupying some guests.

Dycarjay nearly spilled his drink as he heard Raina out. He blinked a few times and got up, waving HK to go into defence.

 **Dycarjay:** If Havoc squad is here then Things are more serious than i thought. Alright, let's get Moving. HK, go to the ceiling and Keep Perimeters in check. You have permission to liquidate EVERYTHING that is not republic or imperial with my or raina's personal accompany.

HK nodded just once and went down the hallway but turned right to go upstairs, finding his way to the ceiling of the House and positioned himself on the highest position it offered, pulling out some Macro-goggles to scan the area

Dycarjay and Raina meanwhile got their respective weapons, Raina her blaster and Shield and Dycarjay his Lightsaber. Both quickly made their way towards the Robber Bay but it was still miles away so they would take some time. Driving with swoops was not an idea, the distance was too short to make it worth the ressourcewaste, plus, pirates may steal or sabotage them.

Dycarjay suddenly signed Raina to halt and he was right to do so, a few meters before them the ground exploded, shaking the area for a bit. That was heavy artillery with very precise aiming and had they not stopped they would have been hit dead on with it and died.

 **Dycarjay:** Looks like we have Company. Go back and warn the others. The Revanites know we are here.

Raina ran back with full might towards the hideout and Dycarjay drew his lightsaber, closing his eyes and getting into battlestance. He jumped back a bit and a second artillery shot hit the ground just before him, missing again. Dycarjay's closed eyes squeezed a bit and he moved his lightsaber to his right side, reflecting a Snipershot. He used one of his hands to then point towards where the shot came from and balled it into the fist. As he did that, it seemed like earth itself was moving. The Ground tore itself apart, creating something similar to a Coffin in which Dycarjay buried the attacker then closed the grounds again.

Whoever the Person was would die within minutes from suffocation. Dycarjay lifted his hand again and parts of the ground began to lift themselves. Mostly only small heaps of dirt and some rocks, but after some time a boulder came out of the ground, leaving a massive hole in said ground. Dycarjay tossed the boulder towards heaven and it could be seen to travel far into a direction towards North-east from Dycarjay's standpoint of view, then it descended and once it hit the ground, a Serie of fiery explosions errupted from the location

 **Dycarjay:** Bingo. I knew i still had it in me. Now, how do i make These people talk?

As if commanded, legions of Nova blade Pirates and Revanites came out from seemingly everywhere, pointing their guns at Dycarjay who just proceeded to chuckle.

 **Dycarjay:** is that all you brought to take me down? Such Little Manpower could not possibly stand before the Barsen'thor. Whoever send you really must want your death so badly.

* * *

While the parties were all having their developments and occurances, deep within the Revanite base, in one of the underground laboratories was a older woman Walking around, accompanied by several recruits for the revanites. She had Brown hair pinned into a ponytail, a darker teint of skin and wore only combat-proof underwear and a trenchcoat with a blaster and a Shotgun. The Revanites were leading her towards a Kolto-tank where she nodded them off. The woman Stepped forth and gently touched the surface of the Kolto then sighed out, seemingly in worry but als relief.

Inside the Kolto was a Human...or what was left of the Human. Head, arms and most of the Legs were definetly out of flesh, but they were directly connected to machinery, kept alive artificially. The main body of the Once human was cybernetic Reconstruction of a Body like you would see it in advanced droids.

The Female in the tank suddenly opened her eyes and her eyes looked around, wandering, but nothing else was moving. Her body was currently "Deactivated".

 **Rhialliala:** Soon, dear sister. Soon i will get you out of here. I promise.

As she finished whispering to the Subject, a Zabrak warrior tapped her shoulder and nodded his head.

 **Lajeeshir:** We should get moving, aunt Rhia. My adoptive Siblings will attack here very soon, and we have set the traps for them. Let's just hope we succeed.

 **Rhialliala:** You are right, boy. Let's hope Things end well. Eriegia deserves peace and freedom. not...life bound by monstrosity.

While they communicated, a Commander of the Revanites coughed to gain their attention. He stepped forth with 2 Bodyguards on each of his side and Held his hands behind his back in a typical high rank officer's stance.

 **¨Revanite-Commander:** I take it you two are done chit-chatting? Do not Forget, only by working will you earn the body. So you better satisfy Revan's Wish and vision. Or else we will pull the power and let her die.

Rhia grit her teeth and nearly unloaded her shotgun in his face, had it not been for Lajeeshir Stopping her and shaking his head. He thought they were not worth losing Eriegia for, and Rhia had to agree, much as she hated to admit it. She stormed out of the lab, purposely bumping the Commander's shoulders in an attempt to show him she does not respect him at all. Lajeeshir did just the same and hurried to Rhia's side again. The duo left the laboratory very pissed off.

But once they were out of sight and Sound, Rhia pulled out a Holo-communicator. It was answered by 2 Females who were both currently Playing Zabrak. One of them wore the traditional Armor of a Jedi Master, wore a scar across her face and had a somewhat serious look on her face, hair tied to a ball-like bun. Mallylia

The Other female had Shoulder-long blonde hair and was wearing the wardrobe of an Sith Acolythe. Arielluma. They both turned their heads to the Holo as Rhia called them. They only nodded and lifted their thumbs towards the Comm and then got up, whistling for everyone to get ready.

 **Mallylia:** We better hurry then. Something is definetly not doing good.

 **Arielluma:** Agreed. Rhia gave us Intel about all the activities on Rishi, and with this amount they are sure to strike here. Fleets of Empire and Republics are on their way to Rishi, we have some days until they arrive, but we better hurry.

 **Mallylia:** You know i always hurry. We do have to get the job done, cost it may whatever it wants.

 **Arielluma:** I hope you are right. Onwards to rishi i guess. Let's join the Family reunion there.

With those words spoken Arielluma snipped once and the Pilots, Kira and Andronikos, immediately directed the direction for a Jump and then the ship entered light speed.

* * *

 **SOOO! I hope the Second chapter was a bit more to people's liking. I build my first one wayyyy too complicated and tried to make too many writer's differences which only made a mess out of things. I hope the simpler more forgiving way of Writing makes Things a Little less complicated!**

 **About next week will be the release of Chapter 3, until then stay tuned dear fans!**


	3. Chapter 2: Treachery and Despair

**Author's Note: Hello Everybody! I have returned after a longer vacation than i thought from writing. I Dearly Apologize for my Absence, I did not predict it would have taken me This Long to Fix my PC, I had some minor Issues with the Mainframe, but it is all Fixed now and i shall get to writing some good story-chapters now!**

 **Summarizing Last chapter: Things went up and down more or less. I Revealed a lot of sudden stuff without giving it much Buildup in an attempt to Create a Reverse Tension, first revealing what is up, then come to the WHY. Rishi is about to get hit hard, Revanites set a Trap for Republics and Imperials and intent to defeat both fleets in the heat of their Întern Combat. Rhia, Someone who Blackbart and Fierriana Both seem to recognize, is forced to work for the revanites for a Person called Eriegia.**

 **But How did that come to happen? This Chapter will focus more on the major Buildup between the Fractions of the Family and on revealing more indepth about the Conflicts evolving on Rishi.**

 **Also, I Have decided to Spice Things up a bit. As everyone knows, the CANON ingame is that you first go to Meet Shae Vizsla THEN It grows into the War of Rishi, well, i decided to add my own Little Twist into the Development, But i will not Spoil anything.**

 **Let's Get into the Juicy Stuff:**

* * *

Blackbart and Fierriana and their respective Groups were deep in Thought. The Hint that Jordan and Torian got handed by Rhia was a Mystery in Itself. A Datapad Which's Contents made Blackbart AND Fierriana kneel and shake in an visibly devastating Shock. Yuun and Blitz Stormed meanwhile in, oblivious to the Situation, but neverthless worried about them.

Blizz Hurriedly grabbed the Pad and read it, then he handed it to Yuun and they both seemed to possess a Mixed sense of Disgust and Fascination.

 **Yuun(In his Gand language ofc):** Whoever did this Disturbs the River of Peace for Life. The Machines Cry, The Soul Burns. A Mad Scientist's Choreography.

 **Blizz:** Man who do this Genius, But mad also. We stop him?

 **Blackbart:** Yes, we have to Stop them Immediately. This is not tolerable, such fiendish work!

Blackbart got himself up and slammed his Fist down the ground, gritting his teeth then grabbing the Pad again. He tipped on it a few times and a Bar appeared on it's Desktop surface which quickly filled itself. He then reached a hand out and Yuun knowingly handed him a Datapen which Blackbart quickly inserted into the Pad and seconds later took out again.

 **Blackbart:** Alright, I Downloaded all the information we have. Now we Need one Thing which is a specialist for Bio-chemistry and Cybertechnology.

 **Fierriana:** I might have a Lead about that. But we shou-

As Fierriana Talked, a very loud Explosion could be heard outside. The Sound was strongly tuned down and dull, meaning the explosion was quite a distance afar, but close enough, or big enough, to be heard all the way to the Bar. As if on Queue, loud panicked screams could be heard. The People were running away from something.

Both Groups marched out, all Arms drawn and ready for battle, but what they witnessed was...Odd.

Walkers and Fighter jets were crashing down randomly from the Sky. It was Raining Military Machinery All over the Robber Bay, followed by Groups of Nova-blade Pirates being tossed around like Weightless Rag Dolls.

In the Middle of the Whole mess came a Yellow-ish Object crashing down just a few Meters before the Groups of Blackbart and Fierriana Respectively, and once the Dust settled, they all came to Witness Dycarjay, Who's Blue Lightsaber was withdrawn afterwards. He gave everyone a calm smile and put his hands together to bow in respect.

 **Dycarjay:** It is nice to meet you, Havoc Squad and the Accomplices of the legendary Bounty hunter group. And it's leaders, Blackbart and Fierriana. I am Dycarjay, Barsen'thor of the Jedy Order.

 **Jorgan:** Excuse the Rudeness but why would a Fish as Big as the Barsen'thor come down to a Crackhole like Rishi? Doesn't Seem to add up well no matter how we Look at it.

 **Mako:** The Revanites are a huge Problem for the Republic and the Empire alike. He is most likely here on Business to measure just how Dangerous it is. But the way he expressed himself, knowing us all so well, i would say he is also here because of some Personal Matters.

 **Dycarjay:** Such is a very precise Statement. I am here Mostly for a personal Matter. I would like you all to follow me, My Accomplices have retreated to their Hideout due to us having been...

Dycarjay waved his hand around to show the dead Pirates and the Revanite Tech.

 **Dycarjay:** "Attacked" If we can call it such. They are expecting you all. That and we Need your help.

 **Elara:** Excuse the second Rudeness, Sir, but why should we Trust you? You Seem fairly...Dark...for someone who claims to be a Jedi. Plus, you came out of nowhere requesting us to Blindly Follow you and give you our Assistances. How can we trust you?

 **Skadge:** Lil' Blondie here is Right, how can we trust some Spook droppin' in from the sky Leavin' a Trail of Destruction? Not that i am complainin'.

 **Dycarjay:** Tiff Sends me.

 **Fierriana:** Shoot me in the Bu-

 **Mako:** Language!

Fierriana's Team gave a soft chuckle upon Mako stopping Fierriana from cursing and she sighed out, nodding.

 **Fierriana:** Alright. What does that Bitch want on Rishi? We have enough trouble as we are working now, We do not Need to be troubled with her aswell.

The groups thought about what should be made when Blackbart stepped Forward and waved everyone to follow him then nodded at the Barsen'thor.

Blackbart: Lead the way. But do not misunderstand. We expect you to help us out aswell. We have something that requires assistance. This Partnership will be Build on benefit, not trust.

 **Tanno:** Heh, Ol' Capt. Learned from the best how to make a business Deal.

With that said, the group eventually followed Blackbart, who followed Dycarjay. Way outside the Robber Bay, where the fighting was happening. A Long and destructive Trail of dead bodies and destroyed machinery was left behind. Dycarjay left no survivors at all. They walked for some miles until they arrived at what seemed like a fortress-sized House. No walls, but certainly huge, and well guarded for those who peeked at the Ceiling and spotted an heavily armed HK-Assassin Droid.

Dycarjay lead the way to the door, but it was suddenly opened and out of it came Tiffisha, Fully dressed in a Cybernetic T07A Battlesuit, Sniper Rifle drawn and loaded.

 **Tiffisha:** Been a while, dear Brother and Most "Dearest" Sister.

 **Blackbart:** So you really became an Imperial Agent. and a Cipher one aswell.

 **Fierriana:** Never trust Imperial Agents, Blacky. You know how Things ended up the Last time you paired yourself with one on the Moon Nasus, 3 years ago.

 **Tiffisha:** Matters are worse than old grudges, Fierra. We Need your help invading the Revanite Camps on Rishi Island. They have something that is Ours. I will show you more if you come inside, we have a Lab downstairs.

Needlessly said everyone entered the hideout. Some went down to the lab, others just spread across the Fortress-ish house to find themselves a spot to relax. Fierriana, Blackbart, Elara, Tanno and Blizz went into the Laboratory, where they were welcomed by the Agent's Crew. Raina gave them all a friendly handshake, whereas Lokin was just being himself, Walking around with a scalpel and having a "Mad scientist Look" on his face, which creeped most people out.

Fierriana crossed her arms then tapped Blackbart on the shoulder, sighing in annoyance.

 **Fierriana:** What do you think she Needs help with?

 **Blackbart:** It is Tiff we talk about...it is probably the same Thing as we are dealing with.

 **Fierriana:** Maybe, but remembering the cheating hag she was in the past, what makes you think she will not sell us out?

 **Blackbart:** Maybe i just think that she learned the direness of neglecting Family. You too had that moment as did i, and here we are, getting along to our best.

 **Elara:** Forgive my intrusion sir, but if i may ask, just what happened between you three? I have not once in my lifetime seen siblings this hateful to each others.

 **Tanno:** Gotta give blondie some right on that one, boss. We all wanna know what's up. Sounds like a long story.

As they kept chatting around, Tiffisha abruptly ended their talk by smacking a door open with such force it made the wall vibrate a bit. She turned to face the others and just sighed out annoyed. Stress was written all over her face. Very uncommon for for an agent. Very deadly mistake for a cipher spy. Fierriana only then could truly comprehend how much Tiffisha was burdened with in regards of whatever her quest was.

Blackbart was the first to break the forced silence by looking around and whistling.

 **Blackbart:** I wish we had some of the toys you got here sis. Those cloaking devices would have been damn useful in some cases. Or those Carriable thermal grenades. Sure got your gear up.

 **Tiffisha:** Don't sell me a fool. All this stuff is not even enough to scratch the outer Perimeter of the Revanite camps. You got a lot more weaponry stored in your arsenal, i mean you did set up a handful of heatseeking sentry guns with EMP protection JUST for your ship.

Fierriana just stirred at 'heatseeking' since she was Kind of accusted to using pyrotech for her fights. A lot. The thought that her brother who would never backstab Family had THE security tool to fend off the fierce and dreadful bountyhuntress was shaking her up quite a bit, but she could not allow herself to show that. Her only choice was to act impressed.

Boy is this Family complicated.

 **Blizz:** Make more engineer tool! Gimme gimme. Craft better stuff.

 **Vector:** This one is quite an interesting energetic fellow. We wish to conduct a small interview with this...Blizz creature. We think he could feast us to Limits with his Knowledge.

 **Lokin:** Oh, a jawa i see. I have not had one to Experiment on since our last trip on tatooine 2 years ago. Wonder what is hidden in this brain?

Blizz quickly got the message the Spy's team delivered and stepped back, face full of fear. He shook violently and drew his Little electroshocker-blaster from his pocket, ready to trigger the gun.

The group meanwhile only let out hearty laughs at what they witnessed, but their fun was short lived as HK stormed into the lab with Dycarjay behind him.

 **HK-51:** Sir, Ma'am. We have important news. As it seems, The brother of who The Captain of the Havoc squad killed is sending us an invitation. A Duel. Him versus Blackbart.

 **Dycarjay:** He is our top lead on finding Lana Beniko. If you can challenge him without killing him, that would be Ideal.

 **Blackbart:** I did not expect to be contacted this soon. Alright, send me the coordinates and passively Keep an Eye on me. Jorgan, coordinate 3 tactically superior spots for sniping. Elara, prepare a medical kit. Yuun, see that my Vibrosword is in top shape. I don't want another incident like we had on Manaan. Killing that Cybork shaza with a defect dull blade was one hell of a job.

Everyone just oblidged and went to work immediately like an well-oiled machine. Jorgan immediately found himself a Tablet with a holotransmision of said coordinates, preparing best spots for observation. Elara measured the Kolto in every tank, every needle and every tub she carried with her, concentrating them without overfilling her Equipment. Kolto-overloads are highly explosive, and more than that, poisonous.

Blackbart turned with one finger up towards Tanno.

 **Blackbart:** And Vik.

 **Tanno:** HM?

 **Blackbart:** Keep the casualities at a minimum. Other than that...Boom.

Tanno was needless to say very happy about permission to use some detonates. It had been a while since he got to go loose. Reason for that was that Tanno did rarely ever pay attention to Innocent lives when he pulled a stunt. Havoc squad suffered quite a lot in Reputation under those actions, which led to Blackbart restricting Tanno's freedom on duty to his own commands. Tanno had no chance to say no, better that than a cell on Belsavis. So much was for sure.

Everyone from the Havoc squad moved out, except for M1 who was still guarding the ship. Jorgan coordinated with Tiffisha and Lyssianna where they will be positioning themselves.

Elara explained lokin to treat wounded people without the scalpel. cutting someone open does not heal them.

Yuun joined Raina and Vector and Blizz on the engineering stuff.

Skadge and Tanno grouped together to measure all the explosives they had to use.

Mako and Torian made necessary preparations for a backdoor plan incase something went wrong.

Fierriana decided to sit that one out, she had to guard the Facility. Dycarjay was worn out from earlier and HK, despite being an Assassin-droid, is mostly specialized at Sniping and stealth-attacks. He was not designed for full front battles. So someone had to do the heavy lifting within an possible future invasion. Fierriana decided to be that someone.

Ready and prepared for the savage engage, they all knew what to do and headed out. This was going to be a bloody fest, one way or the other.

Little did they know they were watched this whole time by a certain someone they knew all too well, and wanted to meet all too eagerly. The Cloaked Person headed away after putting away her Goggles, chuckling to herself in a small share of amusement at the whole ordeal. Things would go big, and they would go down hard. But then again, that was how the Havoc Squad she remembered did Things.

* * *

In the wild meanwhile was a lot of work ongoing. Trucks and Transporters drove in and out into the Jungles of Rishii Island. Loaded with everything imaginable. Weapons, Tech, Medical Equipment. personel. Security Systems. The Revanites were preparing their all for whatever they had intended to do. The Convoys were escorted by none other than Rhia herself and her Zabrak-follower.

Rhia let out a deep sight while driving her swooper behind the Convoy. Arms always itching to pull the trigger, but she knew she could not. She wanted so badly to kill the Revanites but they had something against her that forbid her anything like that. Luckily she was allowed to defend herself against any idiot who wanted to touch her. That thought alone gave her a bit more security, knowing she had a loophole to murder some of them.

Not far behind her was lajeeshir, noticing that Rhia had begun her angry shivering again. He would always stop her if she did so. Rhia suffered under Tourrette and every time she gets an outbreak she would escalate into an uncontrollable berserk with a gun.

He sped up his swoop just enough to get next to her and reached out to tap her shoulder. As she turned to face him, he shook his head lightly and gave her a sympathetic look.

It was enough to calm the shaking, causing her to breathe out strongly, clear frustration within her voice.

 **Rhialliala:** I cannot do this for Much longer. When will she be Free? When will i finally get to kill those bastards?

 **Lajeeshir:** Soon. Soon... Collect your Anger until then...focus it. Remember, only a collected fighter is an efficient fighter. That goes even to the most hateful of sith.

 **Rhialliala:** You are not talking abour yourself, are you?

 **Lajeeshir:** I Pray that was just a bad joke.

 **Rhialliala:** Wish it was. We both know how terrific you can be...

No more words were exchanged during their remaining course. It did not take long after that until they had arrived at the Revanite-base. Rhia went to the Northern Part of it, Lajeeshir to south. Since one was Republic and one was sith, they were not permit to be within the same quarters. A Massive downpoint for Rhia. Lajeeshir was her only living security and Family in her forced service. Without him she had noone to stop her Tourrette from breaking out either, but that was one Thing she anticipated and welcomed, since it would mean she would get to murder those Revanites with a good excuse.

Arriving at her quarters, she found that her door was Open and her lock was Broken. She carefully opened the Entrance to her Dormitry and looked around. As she managed some steps, a Loud Thud could be heard and her world went black.

Some of the Revanites had broken into her Quarter and KO'd her by striking the back of her neck. Grinning at one another, the deserted soldiers carried her away into the camp, all the while keeing Rhia somewhat unconcious by moving her as careful as they could.

Lajeeshir felt the disturbance from afar and reached for his Lightsaber, but then felt something against the back of his head. It was the shooting hole from a blaster, point blank, and surrounded were a lot more. Soldiers had made a move on him as they did on her. Lajeeshir slowly lifted his hands up, realizing his situation and decided to surrender after all. He may be a sith, but he was not even a lord, he would not stand a chance against this many, and even if he somehow did, the whole camp would hunt him down and probably hurt Rhia.

 **Lajeeshir:** I Thought me and Rhia were not to be interfered with? Do you want your commanders to know of this treachery?

 **Former Imperial Soldier:** We have orders and we follow them. The commanders do not know of this, and they never will. This is a direct order from far higher up.

 **Lajeeshir:** Are you saying there is someone who possesses More saying than the leading people of the whole camp? There is only one guy in the revanite-ranks who can do that.

 **Former Imperial Soldier:** Orders came from Revan himself. he does not trust you two, he felt you were up to something and tasked us with making sure you will cooperate. Now listen up, we now have the treasure AND your Companion. So you WILL obey our orders to the fullest now, or we will torture them, slowly, making them scream for days over before we viciously murder them infront of your eyes as they beg for the pain to stop.

 **Lajeeshir:** That really does not Sound like the Way of the Revanites. But i guess i have no choice for now...

* * *

 **Author's Note: I Swear i will make it up with a much larger chapter that i was gone this long, and i am also sorry to deliver such a small one this time. With how Little time i have, and working on another story too, i had over a week to write just the last 1'000 words of this one. I am in quite a writer's block concerning this story. No worries, i will Keep writing...just at an uncomfortably slow pace.**

 **Forgive me please and i hope you liked the Build-up.**


End file.
